herofandomcom-20200223-history
IF
IF is a supporting protagonist in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She is a guild member from one of the Basilicom who travels around the world. Through her travels she gained a wide range of knowledge. However, since she's traveled alone for so long, she in return has become slightly selfish and very hard-headed. She normally portrays a sensible, dry-wit type of personality whose sanity is often tested when dealing with the cast to save the world. Even going as far as to tell Neptune "she is surrounded by psychos, including her" so she has no choice but to be serious. Her dungeon ability is "Treasure Search", an ability revealing hidden Treasure Chests in a dungeon. She is voiced by Kana Ueda in the Japanese version and Kate Higgins in the English version. Personality IF is a headstrong girl who acts completely serious and only wishes to focus on important task to finish them first and above all else. She really hates doing useless or unnecessary things if they do not help or achieve anything to her or the group. As a result she's usually forced to go along with things, such as when she only wanted to join Neptune and Compa for one mission, but they forced her to permanently join them. Despite her serious nature, she has a very sarcastic humor, but she comes off as a relaxed person until pushed enough to grow annoyed. Over the course of the first game, IF has grown less uptight and annoyed with people. Being very rude to Neptune and Compa when she first met them, stating Neptune to be beneath her until softening up and becoming close and concerned for them as they began their travels. She even tells Neptune they have to stick together because they are a party, after they find her when she ran away. IF is a self-admitted fan of 5pb, to the point that she wanted to help her with her bad people skills. She also takes most of what Red says in good humor, even going as far as to cheer her up on rare occasion by "incidentally" agreeing to the marriage proposal. In Mk2, IF is much more friendly towards others and cares for Compa and Neptune more than in the first game. However, while she has kept her "first things first" mindset and is sarcastic still, she's also viewed as a tsundere. To Nepgear she acts as a helpful mentor and eventually it's revealed that she is actually very shy and sensitive when it comes to her friendships. Which could imply she's somewhat insecure about herself and tries to hide them. IF also seems to feel responsible for the capture of her CPU friends and wants to make sure she becomes strong enough to help them and not make the same mistake again. This is evidenced 3 times in the game, the first being when she saves Nepgear from Linda, the second when she apologizes to Neptune for not being able to rescue her sooner, and the third time when she reveals to Nepgear that she doesn't want to be useless like she was 3 years ago (though Nepgear spaced out...) It's also revealed she hates being called "Iffy" (Ai-chan in Japanese). She seems to get over this later though. Appearance IF is a fair skinned girl with very long, waist length brunette hair with a little bit pulled to the side in a ponytail held with a fashionable green leaf-like ribbon. The material being unknown as Neptune has tried to make one and it didn't look right... Her eye color matches her hair ribbon. IF wears a very big blue jacket with black and silver lining and adorned with silver buttons. The lower end of her jacket at the bottom consists of brown fur lining. There is a red logo with white trimming of what seems to be a lightning bolt on both side of the sleeves. Her jacket is said to be be a few sizes too big for her, considering how trench-coat like it is and due to the fact the sleeves pass her arms. It's worn open, revealing a black and silver tanktop and a pair of shorts with a big belt. If she was to button up the entire outfit, it would reach her thighs. Her jacket holds what seems to be 9 cellphone holders. In order from the left side to the right side of her trench coat, the colors of the holders are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots to match her jacket. Powers and Abilities IF is someone who focuses on speed and dodging attack and one of the best characters in the game if she is handled right. She can be nearly impossible to hit if her her AVD is over 300. She also can attack almost every round in mk2. Her combo attack with Nepgear may be the most dangerous in the game due to Nepgear's special ability to disable the damage limit. She also has a combo attack with Compa that could reduce a enemy's guard gauge in half. However she has average attack power, defense power, and magic power. Until late in the game, a lot of her attacks use up significant amounts of AP making it hard for IF to do combos. She has many powerful skills as well. Luckily, the game makes up for this by giving IF the ability to cause status ailments. These are, however, ineffective against bosses. She is also one of the four character who gain Exp to allow their partner to gain extra experience for every battle. Nine Brand "IF (Iffy)" is costume that first wear. It has appeared in almost all of the work. Long coat in combination with shorts. In addition, the waist portion hanging nine mobile phones. Although the large sleeves and coat is her commitment, when you use a gun is very likely. (It seems she says "hard to shoot with long sleeves") In addition, there is a white line on the left and right sides of the front and rear portions of the shorts. The name is derived from nine brand Idea Factory owned. Gallery IF.png Child_IF.png IF_vs.png IF_V2.png Baby_IF_Victory.png HDN_The_Animation_IF.png RB1_IF_fullbody.png Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 ~ Skill Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Neptune - SP Skills EXE Drives Trivia *Her name is based on the initials of "Idea Factory", the parent company of Compile Heart. *IF has a total of nine cellphones on her. The one seen most is her pink one. *In very few images you can see that IF's hair thing is a ribbon on a small thin black band. In Mk2 the band is now green like the ribbon. *IF references Lucky Charms by saying, "It does sound magically delicious." when she considers trying crepes from Lowee. *In Mk2 IF mentions fellow Guild members named Otome-chan, Mate-chan and Neverlan-chan, which all of them seems to be taken from Idea Factory Brands: Otomate, Mate, and Neverland. *In a recent popularity poll, IF came in 6th place. *In earlier prints from the guide/art book, IF's hair appears red. *In the Character Info section of Mk2, it is revealed that IF and Compa are childhood friends. *In a event on Mk2, Compa tells Nepgear that if IF loses her phone, she turns into a helpless crybaby. *IF may have feelings for Compa, as shown by how defensive she got in an event when the other girls began to say that they liked Compa. However, she claims she didn't mean to say that, so she may have meant it in a "friendship" way, not romantically. She also mentions this in her extra quotes. *Coincidentally, both of her voice actresses are featured in the popular anime/visual novel, Fate/Stay Night. Her Japanese seiyuu voices Rin Tohsaka, whose character is similar to her own, whereas her English voice actor portrays Saber. External links * Navigation Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Damsels Category:Neutral Good Category:Warriors Category:Pessimists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Idea Factory Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Mascots